


Unplanned

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: hp_ficathon, Double Drabble, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Post - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry glared at Dumbledore across his desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Weathered"

Harry glared at Dumbledore across his desk. The Headmaster looked tired; there were weathered lines around his mouth and his eyes had lost their twinkle. He looked all of his one hundred and seventy years, but Harry no longer cared.

"Why? Why did you tell him to do it? Why did you make Severus kill you?" Harry yelled, bringing his fist down onto the table with a sharp thud.

"Harry, please…" the portrait began.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You forced him to kill you! You didn't tell the Order! And now it’s your fault that Moody killed him! How could y-" Harry's voice broke and tears began to trail down his face.

"Harry, I am so sorry, but this had to be done. I know that you felt for Severus, but this was all a part of my plan."

"Fuck your plan!" Harry screamed, tears running freely down his cheeks. The silver instruments began to vibrate. "You know what you forgot to plan for? I didn't just feel for Severus! I loved him! He was my soul mate!"

If Harry had still been able to feel, he might have been pleased to finally render the old man speechless.


End file.
